New Year’s Eve
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Anything can happen in New Year's Eve. JONAS Macy/Nick


**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS.**

**New Year's Eve.** by kacau

It had been a long year. A truly and horribly long year. Between bad days and running away from fans, Nick and his brothers had had a lot to do and, still, it seemed to pass oh-so-slowly.

The younger of the JONAS was currently sitting in his bed, playing some notes in his new guitar. The melody was calm and catchy, but he couldn't figure out which emotion had got him that music. Nick wasn't feeling particularly sad or romantic today. It was just the last day of the year and all his past experiences had taken over him, messing with his feelings.

Looking back, he was actually kind of embarassed about his actions. Sometimes, he could be such a fool. His relationships with Penny and Amy came to his mind and he shuddered. He really needed to start choosing better his love interests. And, again, how long had it been since the last time he'd had a crush on someone?

His thoughts were interrupted as a loud bang caught his attention. Nick looked over to the door and, sure enough, there was Macy holding onto a lamp. Their gazes met and she blushed, trying to put the object in its place. Nick felt something turn in his stomach.

"I'm so sorry about that, Nick. I really didn't mean to drop it. You were playing and I didn't want to botter you, but I tripped and..." The Lucas boy laughed, walking til her. Macy kept mumbling apologies as she waved her arms dramatically, explaining how she tried to make the lamp stand still. Nick would never tell her that, but she was really cute when she blathered. He gave her one of his rare smiles and took her hand. She stopped talking and gazed at their intertwined hands with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Stella were going to travel with your parents. Spend new year's eve in New York or some place like that." He looked at her in a confused way. Macy was already more confortable — During the school year, she had became one of Nick's best friends. She still had some attacks, but they knew how to handle it without any injured ones.

"Yeah, I know. We were packing the things when my mother said we would be traveling to Egypt." Nick grinned, exclaming an excited "Nice!". Macy signed for him to keep quiet. "And then, Stella went crazy, saying she didn't knew anything about their weather or their fashion. She started crying because she hadn't bought the right clothes. And then, I almost cried, because I was the one that was her barbie doll for a week." Both of them grimaced as they remembered Stella running through the shops with Macy, the boys following them as their bag holders. A rather unpleasent memory.

"But it still doesn't explain what you're doing here." She rolled her eyes.

"Your parents agreed that me and Stella could stay with you guys today, since our families might be in Egypt by now. I hope it isn't a problem." Her eyes shot up to him, concerned. He scoffed and pulled her in his embrace, burying his face in her brown locks. He didn't notice, but she let a soft sigh as their skins touched.

"Off course it's okay, Mace. You know we love you girls." He let go of her and started pulling her to the fireman's pole. She hesitated, but let him take her. They slipped downstairs, trying to find the others. Joe's voice was loud and chearful and the couple found the middle brother dancing around Stella as the blonde frowned. Nick and Macy stopped at the doorway, staring.

Joe finally came to a stop as he realized that someone else was looking at him. He turned his attention to the two, slightly embarassed. Stella giggled behind him, looking a bit fushed.

"Should I ask?" Nick took a deep breath, gazing from his brother to their stylist. The girl's expression went blank as she tried to retreat from the room without a word. Joe caught her arm and laughed, passing his arm through her shoulders. Macy was now confused, but the brothers smirked.

"Stella here came to me exactly when I was under the mistletoe, because she wanted to kiss me. I would have never thought of that if only she wasn't the one that said it herself." Joe had a goofy grin platered in his face. Stella scoffed.

"I said it would have been embarassing if I had done that! I never said I did! I would never!" The blonde exclaimed, her face completely red. Macy frowned.

"But you said that was actually the plan when you showed me the mistletoe on our way here." As soon as this words came from Macy's mouth, she knew she shouldn't have said so. Stella looked mortified and Joe had restarted his stupid dance. The brunette could swear she saw her friend mouthing something similar to "I'll kill you when we get home.", but she couldn't be sure.

Stella sighed and straighted up, becoming serious. She grabbed Joe's collar and pulled him in a threatening way. She smiled with false gentleness. "Will you stop doing that or I'll have to force you?" She sighed. "You're such an ass, sometimes." Joe blushed and scratched his head.

"Oh, please, Stella. Joe saw you hanging the mistletoe. He was under it because he wanted to get you unprepared." Nick rolled his eyes as his brother became even more red. The blonde girl was also unconfortable as she stealed a glance in Joe's direction.

"Is it true?" Her voice was hesitating. The boy nodded, looking the other way. A smile crepted into her face and Stella got to her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. "Next time, you just have to ask." Nick was amused and he could see Macy grin in awe. The blonde walked to the opposite door. She looked back, a smirk in her face. "Oh, almost forgot. Look who is standing under the mistletoe this time." Both Nick and Macy froze. He slowly looked up and, sure enough, there it was, hanging on the doorway.

"Go for it, little bro." Joe muttered as he followed Stella. The youngest Lucas looked over to Macy. The girl seemed in panic: her face was red, her eyes were wide, she was bitting her lip. And Nick couldn't bring himself to stop imagining how it would feel do kiss those lips and to caress her flushed skin.

"GO AWAY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA KILL MISTER PUDDLE TOO!" Kevin passed through them yelling, refering to his new stuffed animal. Nick and Macy laughed. It was such a strange moment and, out off nowhere, Kevin appeared. Yeah, that New Year's eve couldn't get anymore weird. Nick reached over Macy, leaning againt the wall for support. And, without notecing, he also leaned over the brunette. She stopped laughing as her breath became short.

"N-nick?" He opened his eyes to see exactly how close she was. Her breath tickled his neck and it raised goosebumps. His throat and lips were suddenly dry. Macy was stuck between his arms. She could feel the heat coming from him, his body so near and, yet, she couldn't touch him.

"I... I guess tradition is tradition, huh? Even if a little out of time." Nick smiled one of his rare and intense smiles. The girl felt like she was melting as his face got closer and closer. Macy closed her eyes as Nick's lips presses ever so slightly against hers. A strange shiver went through her body and, before she knew, she had linked her arms around his neck.

Nick groaned, deepening the kiss while running his tongue through her bottomlip. Macy consented, the kiss becoming faster. His hands roamed over her back, making their way to her tight. She sighed again, feeling the chills that his touch raised. It wasn't until they were out of air that the couple stopped the kiss.

Macy kept her eyes closed, leaning her head againt the doorway, Nick's hands still in her waist and leg. She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as she realized that. Her thoughs were in overdrive, trying to understand what to get from their situation. Before Macy could come up with something, she felt Nick's lips on her jaw, making their way to her collarbone.

"Nick?" She was out of breath, tracing his chest with her own hands. The boy muttered something that she couldn't hear and kept kissing her. Macy pushed him slightly, not really wanting for him to stop. "Where does this leave us?" His eyes shot up to hers and the intensity almost made her gasp.

"I really like you, Mace. You have no idea of how atracted I am to you." He took a breath, closing his eyes. "But it's not just that. You're incredible and I can't see my life without you. You're my best friends and, still, the only girl I want to be with." He ran his left hand through her back, giving her goosebumps. "I think I might love you."

Nick knew it was soon, he knew he shouldn't have said that. Joe wouldn't have said that. But he was Nick, and he was intense, and he needed to know how she felt too. It had been an year and a half since they'd met and he could tell how different his feelings for her were.

"I think I might love you too" She wispered in a soft voice. And then her lips were on his again, her hands in his hair, neck, chest... It was bliss and Nick couldn't help but to think what had taken him so long.

In the other exit, Joe and Stella high-fived quietly. "I can't believe they actually felt for that one!" The blonde laughed, her voice almost unhearable. The Lucas' boy smiled cockly. "And it was my idea as well, so rip that arrogant grin out of your face."

Joe was too busy looking at the couple to actually pay attention to Stella. "My Gosh, little brother sure can kiss." He laughed. "Just hope he will remember about his ring before his hands go anywhere else." Stella scoffed.

"He's not you, Joe." She turned away, starting to go upstairs. "We should just leave them alone."

"And you would know better than anyone about my ocasional kissing oblivion." He smirked at her. Stella flushed, but maintained her pose. Muttering a "You wish", she went upstairs. "Oh, but I do." Joe smiled softly, giving a last look at his brother and Macy before leaving the room.

* * *

**Heey.** My name is Camilla, but you can call me Kacau. I'm from Brazil and this is the second fic I write in english. It's not a great fic, but it was done in a boredom moment. I hope you will like. Oh, pm me my mistakes, it will help me learn. And go check out my other Nacy fic, Hallway Encounters.

XOXO


End file.
